Diez
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Continúan caminando hacia adelante, y a Sakura le parece que en lugar de avanzar, se queda estancada en un mismo punto. A veces le dan ganas de retroceder a través de los años y ser capaz de demostrarle a Naruto lo importante que es.


**Renuncia:** seré Troll, aunque no tanto, todo de Masashi Kishimoto.

Vi el video NaruSaku más maravilloso de todo el mundo. Más bien, uno que plasma a la perfección los sentimientos de Naruto por Sakura. Y me ha inspirado a escribirlos pues fueron mi primer OTP, hace seis años que los shippeo (son mi récord, _yai_) y me hacen fangirlear mucho.

* * *

**i**

**É**l es un niño—_sol_ que se esfuerza por brillar en un mundo donde todos agachan la cabeza, evitando mirarlo.

Sakura no comprende por qué la gente lo rodea, permaneciendo a una distancia prudente de él y sin atreverse a hablarle, tocarlo, o verlo. Por qué su madre la empuja levemente y apresura el paso si oye que «ése mocoso» anda cerca. En serio que no lo hace. Ella al mirarlo no ve más que un chico de su edad, con charcos tristes como ojos y una mueca de tristeza escondida tras una soledad _incorregible_. No más.

Y aunque a veces siente deseos de ser su amiga es demasiado tímida y le basta con las burlas a su frente como para ganar nuevas.

Se limita a verlo desde lejos hasta que conoce a Ino y después a Sasuke y el niño—sol pasa a la lista de cosas sin importancia en la vida de Sakura Haruno.

**ii**

Ella es una niña—botón a punto de abrirse y mostrar a la flor más bella que ha existido jamás.

En la rutina de Naruto estaba despertar, desayunar y pasar el día por ahí observando todo a su alrededor antes de ir a la Academia y frustrarse por sus escasas habilidades shinobis. Es cuando juntan los grupos masculino y femenino que la conoce. A Sakura. Con cabellos de chicle y una mirada jade—resplandeciente, _muy_ resplandeciente.

El corazón se le acelera al verla sonreír. Y piensa que tiene una sonrisa adorable y que sería dichoso si ella lo notase, pese a que como la mayoría de sus compañeras no para de insistir con lo mismo: «Sasuke-kun es perfecto».

Así que chasquea la lengua, arrugando el ceño y observando con molestia al Uchiha, quien le devuelve el gesto.

A partir de ésa época se dice que Sakura no tiene igual, porque es lista y la confianza que tiene en sí misma es envidiable, hasta cierto punto. A partir de ésa época deja de ser Sakura y se convierte en _Sakura-chan_.

**iii**

Ya ha olvidado la razón de que evitara a Naruto a toda costa, ahora sólo basta que alguien lo mencione para que le dé una horrible jaqueca y se niegue a querer hablar sobre él.

Es decir, es un _inepto_. Sakura no recuerda haberle dicho algo para que la llame con el "chan" ni para que se la pase arruinando sus planes para acercarse a Sasuke. Aparenta tener una brújula interna que siempre (siempre) lo termina guiando hacia ella y la frustra en demasía.

Cree que su oportunidad de oro ha llegado cuando se van a graduar como _genins_ y los separaran en equipos; no es así y Naruto es colocado en el mismo que ella. No lo compensa la presencia de Sasuke.

…

Después de una escena incómoda con Sasuke (en la que aparentó tener interés en mí pero resultó ser una especia de broma de mal gusto) Sakura camina por los jardines, meditando formas de hacer que el equipo siete funcione—con Sasuke, sin Naruto.

— Eh, qué envidia le tengo a Haruno. Va a pasar mucho tiempo con Sasuke.

Pero se detiene al oír a dos muchachas cerca de la entrada principal y la incomodidad la embarga.

— No te olvides que le ha tocado con Uzumaki también, no hay nada que envidiar.

— Cierto, cierto. Me pregunto, ¿cómo es que sigue aquí el muy inútil?

No hace falta permanecer por más ahí. Se va por donde vino, de pronto, con pesadez.

…

Ha vuelto a recordarlo. Que solía espiarlo si su madre o padre no estaban con ella y se le concedía la oportunidad. Claro, ha ocurrido mucho desde entonces, pero la esencia es la misma. A Sakura le daba curiosidad. Todavía la tiene.

Parece muy solo, que sepa no posee ningún familiar, todos le temen (¿todos?). ¿Cómo es que mantiene ésa desquiciante sonrisa a todas horas y no se da por vencido?

Hacen misiones y Naruto falla en algunas ocasiones, en muchas ocasiones. Queda en vergüenza desde la prueba del cascabel, donde fue el único en ser atado al tronco. A Sakura la saca de quicio. Sin embargo, le convida de su almuerzo. Y empieza a mirarlo nuevamente en su primera misión C—que resultó ser B.

Sasuke y él destacan (los dos) y Sakura se confunde.

No es el estorbo que creía.

**iv**

Llegan los exámenes para ascender a chunin. El momento decisivo donde les mostrará a los demás su potencial como ninja. Sakura luce un poco apagada por la cuestión, Naruto no sabe si está asustada de reprobar o ha decidido que no quiere continuar avanzando.

(Sakura-chan, no estás sola)

Es una decisión individual el asistir a la primera prueba. Sasuke y él llegan primero, ella no. Pasan los minutos y sigue sin aparecer. Se preocupa en serio y—una mata de pelo rosa se acerca, Sakura les mira con disculpas claras en sus irises. Contiene un suspiro. Sakura les ha tomado de la mano para guiarlos entre los demás estudiantes con la bendición de Kakashi (y aunque Sasuke está con ellos es feliz al sentir por primera vez su tacto).

**v**

Si ha terminado yendo a la primera prueba es por esos dos. No por sí misma, sino por sus compañeros. Porque han hecho mucho, y es lo que más pueden pedir de su parte. No se preocupa por Sasuke al enterarse que es un examen de conocimientos, él es _perfecto_, ya sabrá qué hacer. Naruto es otra cosa. Lo mira—temblando inseguro, y no puede evitar la angustia.

Desde que son un equipo ha descubierto que lo que el mundo sabe de Naruto es _mentira_. Que es más que problemas y gritos y torpezas (como valor, perseverancia, luz).

Contesta todas las preguntas, excepto la última. Y vuelve a observarlo, apretando los puños. Quisiera quitarle ésa carga. Quisiera que los tres volvieran a intentarlo—y hacerlo aún mejor. No cesa de pensar:

«Naruto… no tienes que responsabilizarte por todo, te has esforzado, lo sé».

Y sonríe agridulcemente, tentada a levantarse y decir por él: _me rindo_.

Antes de que lo haga Naruto vuelve a sorprenderla.

…

Fue tonto estar segura de que podría estar a la altura de Naruto y Sasuke. Al parecer no les llega ni a los talones, y por ello se siente mal.

Ellos la protegen, y la protegen y lo hacen una vez más, mientras ella permanece tirada en la tierra incapaz de defenderse con algo que no sean argumentos. Y eso la lastima mucho (como ver a Naruto luchando con ésa ninja del sonido, a sabiendas de que no tiene oportunidad; o al verse en la necesidad de gritarle a Sasuke _¡Al menos Naruto hace algo, al menos él no es un cobarde!_ y luego acurrucar su cabeza contra su pecho, entre lágrimas, pues el tal Orochimaru le ha hecho algo—algo _malo_).

Necesita cuidarlos. Con desesperación. Necesita probarles que vale de respirar el aire de ambos.

Y luego la situación empeora y Rock Lee la defiende, le repite que es _preciada_ para él pese apenas conocerla y entonces Sakura se sabe débil. No lo soporta, está cansada (ya no más, ya no más).

«Esta vez seré yo quien camine adelante, dándoles la espalda. Así que mírenme, ustedes tres, mírenme con atención».

No hay tiempo para pensar, sólo para intentar sobrevivir.

Acerca la kunai a su cabello (largo, largo por Sasuke-kun), y lo corta.

_Perdón_.

**vi**

— ¿Sakura-chan, segura que estás bien?

Ella asiente, con expresión aliviada y aplacible y mechones disparejos y pequeños de aquí a allá. A Naruto no le gusta que tenga tantos moretones y sangre y heridas. Pero Sakura no parece sufrir—ya no; así que no hay por qué inquietarse.

Sasuke luce distinto y aún no sabe cuándo llegaron Ino y los otros. Va a preguntar de nuevo, una mano cogiéndole de la manga se lo impide. Nunca ha sentido ésa palma tratándolo con cuidado, usualmente va directo a su cabeza con un golpe, pero ahora no, ahora es diferente. Ella se impulsa, poniéndose en pie, y sin pronunciar nada va a con Ino, quien accedió a arreglarle el pelo. Naruto parpadea, indeciso sobre si ha sido una alucinación o Sakura ha hecho lo que él cree.

«Acaso ¿acaso Sakura-chan trataría de decirme que no me preocupe?»

…

_No te rindas_. Es su lema. _Nunca consideres rendirte_.

Naruto ve a Sakura pelear contra Ino y se emociona. Tiene buenos movimientos y no desperdicia chakra (como él). No obstante, Ino es una digna rival de ella y la lucha se prolonga hasta que a duras penas pueden dar un paso al frente. Entonces ocurre algo y Sakura permanece inmóvil, y cuando reacciona no luce como Sakura. La conoce, tiene claro que ella no es de las que se dan por vencidas.

Y aun así ella alza el brazo, abriendo la boca para clamar algo que no es cierto.

— ¡Tú no eres así, Sakura-chan! ¡No puedes perder de ésta forma! —Y Naruto le grita, sin otra idea en mente. Sakura se detiene. Gime de dolor. Vuelve. No importa si hay un empate o no, ha destacado.

…

— Naruto.

Él voltea, ya listo para su combate con Kiba. Sakura le propicia un codazo en el brazo, confundiéndolo, más con sus siguientes palabras.

_Gracias_.

— Buena suerte.

Es la primera vez en que lo trata como a un igual. Se atreve a especular que a partir de eso, Sakura comienza a confiar en él.

**vii**

Para Sakura Sasuke se está oscureciendo. Lo presiente. Sasuke se va a ir.

(Por favor Sasuke-_kun_, _quédate_. Con Naruto, conmigo).

…

Sasuke-_kun_ tiene una maldición. Pasan por cosas buenas y malas, más ésta no desaparece. Sería estupendo si le tuviese más confianza. Rara vez sabe qué pasa por su cabeza, al contrario de Naruto, que es como un libro abierto (y creo que lo aprecio, creo que me está mostrando una parte de sí que no habría imaginado, y me gusta).

Sus disputas empeoran.

¿Es extraño que mientras más la aleje Sasuke de sí se acerque a Naruto? ¿No es incorrecto?

…

(Yo quiero a Sasuke-_kun_. Naruto me quiere a mí. Sasuke-_kun_ quiere la venganza).

Están incompletos, no rotos.

**viii**

Todo tiene que girar en torno a Sasuke, a fin de cuentas. Mentiría al decir que no le disgusta, y es que así es, le disgusta de sobremanera. No porque Sakura esté a dispuesta a darlo todo por él, sino porque en cambio, sufre.

Y él lo consideraba su amigo (ése pensamiento no va a cambiar). Los amigos se apoyan mutuamente, dan la cara por el otro, no abandonan a su aldea y se convierten en traidores. Ah, pero Sasuke hace todo eso.

Los bota a un lado, como si no fuesen nada. Y le parte el corazón a Sakura, quien le suplica entre hipidos y sollozos que lo traiga de vuelta—_por favor_. Él lo intenta, naturalmente. Tampoco es que esperara que Sakura se olvidara de Sasuke de la noche a la mañana y corriera a sus brazos en busca de cariño.

…

Es derrotado. Y es humillante. No sabe qué espera con exactitud cuando Sakura lo visita en el hospital, pero una nueva promesa, no.

Le jura que no se dará por vencido y regresará a Sasuke. Ella le mira con una emoción que no ha visto antes (ansiedad, seguridad, empatía, quién sabe) y lo suelta, sin dudas o titubeos:

— No volveré a serte una carga, Naruto, lo traeremos _juntos_.

Lo embarga una intensa felicidad, suena bien "tú" y "yo" en la misma oración. Incluso con el dolor.

— Uhm. Claro.

Y sus caminos se separan, para volverse a unir. Pronto ambos han crecido y son jóvenes hechos y derechos (y Sakura sigue igual de hermosa y sus palizas duelen mucho más).

**ix**

Las personas cambian. Es algo inevitable, obvio. Las personas—y los sentimientos.

Sakura jamás habría considerado la opción de no mirar a Sasuke con anhelo, no a los trece años. Sin embargo, ya no le encanta la idea de sentir lo que siente por él (es hiriente, como una kunai atravesándola). Procura deshacerse de ello. Se exaspera. Y cada vez es más cercana a Naruto y su dolor por ser el portador del Kyubi y haber sido despreciado desde siempre—incluso por ella. Y se piensa estúpida por no haberlo notado antes, el chico que daría cualquier cosa por su alegría.

_¿Por qué Sasuke, por qué no Naruto?_

Incomprensible. No hay respuesta.

Da lo mejor de sí, ya no es un estorbo. Hay muchos enemigos y obstáculos. Sasuke se encuentra entre éstos.

Lo recuerda con una sonrisa diminuta, casi invisible. Lo recuerda ayudándole, y a Naruto también. El pecho se le encoge. _No, no, no_. Naruto va permanecer con ella, incluso si se enamora de otro que no sea Sasuke en un futuro lejano. Naruto los va a salvar a todos, como con el asunto de Pein, a costa de sus propias penas.

Su nuevo compañero, Sai, se lo confiesa.

— Él te ama.

Y no es necesario, una parte de sí ya está al tanto. Esa es la verdad.

_¿Por qué Sasuke, por qué no Naruto?_

…

— No me gustan las personas que se mienten.

Está mal.

— Tú no sientes eso por mí, Sakura-chan.

Terriblemente mal.

Se da la vuelta, alejándose de él, rechinando los dientes y con los ojos entrecerrados, conteniendo las lágrimas.

¿Es tan complicado y difícil de creer que ha desarrollado sentimientos amorosos por Naruto? ¿Es tan indeseable?

Continúan caminando hacia adelante, y a Sakura le parece que en lugar de avanzar, se queda estancada en un mismo punto. A veces le dan ganas de retroceder a través de los años y ser capaz de demostrarle a Naruto lo importante que es.

Ella no sabe si es un cariño fraternal o no. Lo único que sabe es que sin Naruto probablemente ya se habría rendido.

_Él tendría que odiarme_.

…

«Sasuke-kun, le provocas sufrimiento a Naruto. Y a mí. Ya debí hacerme a la idea de que con nosotros no habrá un "y vivieron felices"».

Y Naruto en serio tendría que aborrecerle con el alma, más vuelve a rescatarla. Como siempre lo ha hecho.

**x**

Naruto es un niño—sol y Sakura por fin ha sido alumbrada por sus rayos. Tarda en notarlo, no obstante, ya no puede arrepentirse. Él debe brillar como ninguno otro ha brillado. No lo dejará opacarse, menos en una guerra porque (Tienes un sueño que se ha vuelto mío, no te perdonaré si mueres y no lo cumples) aún no han aclarado lo que hay entre ellos. Aún no tiene la oportunidad de confesarle cómo lo ve, cómo ha cambiado su percepción acerca de él. Y justo ahora que Sasuke está de su lado, no puede irse así como así. No es _correcto_.

Deben afrontar la guerra, y ganar. Estando hombro con hombro.

Y no lo va a creer. Naruto no lo hará. Si ya se le confesó en antaño, no habrá diferencia alguna si vuelven a Konoha después de acabar con Kaguya.

Si pone una cara seria y lo interrumpe con un discurso vago estilo:

— Naruto. Yo te tenía lástima, luego te desprecié una temporada, hasta que te conocí verdaderamente (vi más allá de tus apariencias) y descubrí que me sacas sonrisas y ceños fruncidos. No te odio. Y sí, Sasuke-kun fue mi primer amor, pero no debe ser el último.

Quizás hasta sea una estúpido y no tenga ningún valor. No es una declaración de afecto eterno, sólo una realidad.

Naruto jamás la ha obligado a amarlo como él la ama.

(_sin embargo_)

Él jamás ha perdido la esperanza de que ella lo quiera.

Porque Sakura es una niña—flor recién salida del capullo meciéndose ante una delicada brisa y con un sol cuidándola desde las alturas. Sakura es la que lo flechó con su risa a temprana edad y la chica que a Naruto le basta y sobra con no verla llorar (ya sea por él o por Sasuke). Sakura es su compañera. Por la que va a luchar fervientemente una vez regresen, con el resto, a casa—pues regresarán. La de la frente amplia. La discípula de Tsunade. La que le pega cuando comete tonterías y venda sus heridas físicas (y del alma). La que se ríe y frustra con él. La que no estuvo desde el principio y que pese a eso ahora está ahí y tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

Ella es Sakura-_chan_, simplemente.


End file.
